


A tragic tale of fire and handcuffs

by Shimruto



Series: A "tragic" series [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Lust at First Sight, failed attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: That forever thirsty Firefigher Shim and Detective Jung AU(blame homin for bringing their bedroom fantasies to ordinary interviews)





	A tragic tale of fire and handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UTT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=UTT).



> It started from Changmin's Closer red costume, his fantasy on firefighter Jung and EmpressJung-shi persistent thirsty messages backed up by tempting Marina on a sideline.
> 
> So on your request this was born.
> 
> /yes - you are guilty/

Yunho had enough.

All this started as a good test project from the city government to improve the coordination work between the main city departments – the police, the fire team and the hospital. They were relocated in the same area close to each other in order to provide quick response to the hazards.

Yunho was appointed as a lead detective from the police department becoming the youngest to achieve the deputy status. His department had to go through the first stage of implementing this program to prove their reliability and he did not only meet the expectations but completely surpassed them.

Next he developed the best cooperation procedures with the hospital team during the second stage and after its success started to prepare for merging with the fire department finishing in such a way the whole process.

Unfortunately there was some problem with the appointed Fire Department chief (some shady business came to light) and he had to wait till they found the replacement for him. Yunho was happy to master his draft procedures during that time and hoped that they would work in perfect balance BUT it all went to hell when they announced that the fire department was also making history with the youngest chief – Shim Changmin.

Shim fucking Changmin! This very brat who now sent the rejecting note on his well-developed plan! Who did not have courage to come to greet him properly! Who seemed to still hold a grudge against Yunho.

Yunho remembered how during the police trials there was one place left in the academy and the choice was between him and Shim. But how could that awkward gangly kid who talked in whispers win against him? Yunho was really impressed by how Shim’s thin body was not crushed by the wind that day. His face was getting red every time he was asked a question and he was really struggling with being confident - always covering his eyes with the curly bangs. Yunho easily swayed the committee to his side though felt a little guilty of his easy-pouring energetic power… but the police needed the real men doing the real and dangerous job.

They did not see each other after that and when Yunho heard that Changmin was appointed as a FD chief he was double shocked by the news because:

First - you have to actually manage and lead people around you

Second – to be a firefighter you have at least to be somewhat fit…

The third shock did not make Yunho wait for too long.

Crumpling the papers Yunho swears again – this brat crossed all boundaries – he ignored Yunho’s invitation to discuss the plans together, did not come to formally introduce himself, did not answer his calls and when Yunho using the last opportunity to communicate sent him the papers himself – he returned them with this shitty rejection without even reading it at all.

“Enough is enough”

Yunho would just forget about pride and go to beat some sense in this arrogant punk!

He storms out of his office never stopping to answer the shouts of his subordinates and goes straight to the open gates of the FD garage. He hears a lot of voices and splashes of water – seems they are busy with cleaning the cars and the equipment.

With the strongest determination to shout for their chief Yunho steps into the doors just to be hit by a strong splash of water from head to toes leaving him soaking wet.

The laughter dies and he sees Minho and Kyuhyun who always delivered Changmin’s messages or answered his calls freeze with fear. The other guys (who did not encounter Yunho personally yet) are desperately trying not to burst into hysteric giggles.

Yunho collects himself and dangerously low asks:

“Where is he?”

“Who?”

“You know who! Changmin!” Yunho’s patience is really running low today.

“Chief Shim you meant to say” Kyuhyun really does not care for his safety today.

“I meant what I said!” Yunho is about to go on a killing fest when…

“What is this noise?” The familiar voice from the past – Yunho is ready to make the first and last verbal attack on this kid but halts…

Yunho’s brain tries to restart several times but fails and “404 ERROR” is popping up in all his verbal files. He is at least on time to catch and master his ready-to-burst eyes and not to stare more than necessary.

But is it even possible?

There is no kid standing in front of him… Yes no kid… more like a man… more like a God???

Changmin is wearing a simple white sleeveless shirt and garment pants. His hair is damp and the drops of water are tracing the paths down his neck to the collar and Yunho feels his tongue willing to help to dry that smooth skin and work its way lower straight to the hard muscles of Changmin’s abs… Wait! What abs? What muscles? This is impossible – this piece of served juicy meat is not that lanky kid. He cannot be… right?

Changmin meets his eyes lazily and lowers his gaze to watch Yunho’s miserable condition. Yunho suddenly feels aware of the cold water on his clothes mixed with burning tickles from Changmin’s stare. It only intensifies his sudden arousal no matter how hard he is trying to calm down (the harder he tries – the harder he becomes in all places). As soon as Changmin returns his gaze again his eyes darken slowly followed by the tightening of jaw muscles and Yunho feels like their mutual hatred may still be lingering in the air.

“You have to leave” Changmin’s voice is rasp.

“I would not have come if you just answered the calls properly”

“I am busy”

“With what?”

“We are arranging the suppliers and prepare for the work – we can discuss everything later - after we are finished with the systemization and ready to function properly”

Suddenly Changmin’s explanation sounds reasonable and Yunho feels like a kid throwing tantrum for the last two weeks. Since when Changmin sounds so versatile and confident? Since when Yunho suddenly finds Changmin so… not irritating? And not a kid? Again – not a kid???

“You really better leave now. I think you want to find something to dry yourself as soon as possible”

‘Your mouth’ Yunho almost screams but has enough life instincts to kick in to shut down his suddenly thirsty mind. “Yeah… well… I’ll see you soon then”

“Sure you will” was the throaty answer that still lingers in Yunho’s mind on his way back.

 

*

 

Yunho returns to the office followed by the whistles from his shit colleagues. He grabs spare clothes and goes to the gym to take a shower. He is standing under the hot water feeling his mind swirl in images and thoughts he cannot categorize.

He has to get a grip of himself.

He has to work with Changmin and has to forget about the sour past (on Shim’s part) and shameful present (on his part).

He always puts work first and leaves the bitter feeling behind.

He can do that!

It is nothing unusual for him.

Though jerking off in the shower during lunch time is.

 

*

 

Changmin finally comes with the documents and plans to discuss and they sit in Yunho’s office.

Yunho lets Changmin to explain the parts he rejected before and most of what he says is coherent and logical.

The other parts are lost on the tempting silk of his skin tanned from the constant workout. Him being in his uniform does not help at all. The times when Changmin stretches after hours of sitting Yunho feels his pants tightening without any control or help from his hand. He follows the movement of the flexing muscles and wonders how it would feel to be pressed by that broad chest against his bookshelf right now while these slender fingers slide along his body to open him for any pleasure or torture (he was too happy to accept anything from them). He spent so many restless nights practicing yoga, meditation or push-ups in hope to fall asleep at least once without imagining Changmin’s lips on his cock but every night ended in shameless gripping of his pants and getting off with only one name in his lips. The more it happened the more awkward he felt about confessing about it to Changmin who seemed to be completely indifferent to him (which is logical after their academy confrontation).

Changmin got silent and Yunho tried to use all his detective abilities to track what he was supposed to answer now.

“If you are so bored – why the need to discuss it with me?”

“I am not! It’s just…”

Changmin’s face darkens again. “Listen Yunho!”

“Hyung” – he imagined Changmin to whisper/scream/shout/trace it with his tongue on his inner thighs so many times that he mumbles it automatically.

“Chief Jung!” Changmin paused “If you have some problems with my age or competency – please say so directly so we do not have this immature dances around each other”

“Do you dance?”

Changmin leaves shutting the door really hard.

 

*

 

They meet near the building – Yunho’s team disarmed the offender quickly but one of the hostages is trapped on the 8th floor and they need fire-fighter’s team to get to him through the window. They are short on people today and Changmin arrives too. After checking all possibilities and plans he decides to carry the operation himself as the danger is too much for the newbies with him.

He wears all necessary equipment and Yunho can’t stop staring at all the ropes tied around him for safety.

He wonders what would happen if he adds handcuffs to this picture.

Boa is right - he really needs his head to be checked.

 

*

 

They have a sport competition between departments

The FD has a showcase of their training and puts the mini house on fire.

After the successful wrap-up of the operation Changmin comes out the last and the medic team rush to him to check his condition. They take his shirt off and Changmin breathes haggardly so Yunho can see his ribs distinctly playing a requiem for his sanity right now.

He desperately hides behind the column because his bulge just can’t chill. Changmin is still trying to get more oxygen and one of the medics pats him on the back with the gentle hands Yunho wants to break. He recognizes the guy as Choi Siwon – the head of the hospital – and when they have a match in judo later he flips him over in first seconds and submissions him mercilessly until Siwon is tapping himself out.

 

*

 

In the finals of the judo tournament they have Yunho and Changmin left.

Yunho is living a wet nightmare having to tug on Changmin’s _obi_ and feeling his breath and pants on his skin in front of everybody.

This is definitely hell on earth. They are trying to overthrow each other but the strength is equal and Yunho has a thought to give it up because several nights ago he found peace with his kinky-self being handled by Changmin as rough and wild as he would wish.

 He has a burning desire to be thrown by him (preferably on any flat surface) and have their arms intertwined. A desire to tangle all his body with him in an inseparable knot. He has hell flashbacks of his fantasies when Changmin tugs on his _uwagi_ and pushes him to the floor giving a clear view of his hard nipples just near Yunho’s mouth. Yunho masters all his self-control not to bite him right now and there – not to lick them with his tongue until Changmin pushes his head lower letting him suck on him while he clutches his hair helping to find the rhythm and sensitive spots.

His eyes are dazed and Changmin notices it.

He is angry again that Yunho does not pay attention AGAIN and flips him so hard that Yunho ends butt hurt for a week (the only thing Yunho has to complain about the whole matter is that this pain is triggered by the fall on the floor and not on Changmin’s dick).

*

 

Heechul from his team invites Donghae from the FD for a secret excursion through the police quarters and Kyuhyun tags along dragging Changmin together with him. They go around in the evening thinking that Yunho has already left.

Heechul opens the interrogation room with the big mirror on one of the walls and allows everyone to enter.

“And this is Yunho’s home”

Donghae is already dying from laughter “Hyung, what nonsense is this?”

“No seriously! He spends so much time here that I suggested him to put some flowers here for domestic atmosphere!”

“Didn’t he kill you for that?”

“Oh no – Yundollah loves me”

‘I hate you’ Yunho is actually ready to break the mirror and strangle this man. He is glad he is hidden behind it in the connected room where he can slowly choose the crappiest places he will send Heechul to surveille tomorrow.

Yunho is enjoying his future revenge when suddenly everyone starts for the door.

Kyuhyun stops when sees that Changmin has not moved “Changmin, are you coming? Heechul says the cells are now empty and we can go there to finish the beer”

“No… I think I will go back – I have to prepare for the meeting tomorrow. Have to sleep more.”

“Sure you are… ouch! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”

“For being my awesome friend?”

“Ok… just don’t overstrain yourself… OUCH!”

“Just go already”

Everyone but Changmin leaves and Yunho actually has an urge to play a prank on him blocking the door and enjoy a little show of no escape here.

And God he enjoyed!

Just not what Yunho planned at all.

 

*

 

Closing the door Changmin comes to the mirror and for a moment Yunho is afraid he can see him but when Changmin pressed his forehead to the glass closing his eyes and relaxing he understands that he is safe.

Until Changmin takes off his jacket.

And steps back to the desk.

And sits on it right in front of the window and gazes with such lust that Yunho’s mouth turns into dessert from yearning.

Changmin closes his eyes and bends his neck back breathing more erratic with each time.

And he moans.

HE FUCKING MOANS.

And Yunho’s hand shoots straight to his pants.

He thought he actually would hurt himself when Changmin slowly traced his hand along his abs and went to the pants himself. He pushed them lower spreading his legs wider and Yunho died millions of deaths when he saw Changmin’s hardening cock. God he wanted it so much! He wanted Changmin to fill him to the core and never let him go.

Changmin had to clutch the desk with one hand when his voice started to betray his upcoming release.

No one would think the mirror was fake because their synchronized movements proved another reality – them doing the same strokes simultaneously, hitching breaths coming out together, licking lips and pinching fingers.

When Yunho’s orgasm hit him like tsunami his hand pushed on the volume button and the last screams of Changmin getting off were burned with lava force in his memory now.

Heechul did not go to surveille next day.

He received a raise.

 

*

 

Yunho is a detective – a lead detective – so after that mirror evening experience he does what he knows the best – he is hiding and avoiding the target at all costs.

They have meetings – he sends Boa.

They have trainings – he sends Heechul.

He takes all active cases and spends days out in the streets. The cases are being closed with lighting speed but his head still can’t get rid of the thought that he would not be able to eat and drink Changmin while being squeezed between his legs.

He sips his juice in the car while waiting for the suspect to come out and chokes on it when he sees Changmin on the morning run in short shorts sweating like crazy.

Yunho cleans the car after that

Not from the spilled juice.

 

*

 

The FD looks at him strange.

His department looks at him strange.

Fuck! Even the young trainees from S.H.I.N.E. academy look at him strange.

Everybody seems to take Changmin’s side in this cold war now – but was it Yunho who started it?

Changmin’s blood pressure seems to fire up every time he sees Yunho disappearing in front of him.

 

Changmin had enough.

 

He waits till night when Yunho returns to the police department to put the equipment back and finally go home.

He ambushes him near the cells using all his strength and surprise effect to cuff Yunho to the bars.

“Finally you will not escape”

Yunho is fucked. In all senses.

Fuck his mind and his body for reacting in the most dirty way to all this situation.

Changmin is pacing around mumbling the curses to Yunho’s stupidity.

“What the hell are you doing, Yunho?”

“Hyung…” Yunho should write a book “How to dig your own grave” – it is going to be a bestseller.

“Yunho!” Changmin shouts “Stop this nonsense – I understand your hatred towards me but do you need to harm yourself in the process?”

Yunho is frozen on the “hatred” part.

“I mean – look at yourself! Your eyes show that you need to sleep at least for 2 days straight” Changmin comes not-comfortable-close and looks him in the face.

Yunho is about to squeal like a teenager about the personal space.

“And meals! You skip all of them on your constant stakeouts! And don’t start me with your junk food! This is not food. Look how your bones are sticking out!” Changmin traces his fingers along Yunho’s shoulders and not only bones are starting to stick out at that moment.

“Just shove this cold attitude of yours somewhere and think about yourself first…”

“Shove…”

“What?”

“I will shove it if you show me how…” Yunho definitely gave up on life.

“What are you talking about…“ Changmin stops for a second and takes a good look at Yunho.

With his hand raised and locked on the bars, body sprawled along the bars, him blocking Yunho’s way-out from the bars. His flushed face and instable breathing and dark pupils and oh…

“Yunho…”

Yunho starts begging his sanity to return…

“Hyung…”

Fuck it! Who needs sanity when you have the devil’s whisper on your lips, hell heat claiming your body and hands clutching you as your own.

If there were CCTV they would be able to know who lunged first to crash their lips together but fortunately for their privacy there were not any.

They clawed at each other so hard that the marks were evident already after several minutes. Getting of the clothes and pressing close to each other and into each other definitely was not close enough for them. The temperature and the heartbeat were definitely not human in that moment.

“I thought… God… I thought you hated me?” Yunho moaned sipping Changmin’s lips like perfect wine.

Changmin grabbed Yunho’s thighs and pushed their groins together “You? Really hyung? Does it look like hate?”

“You bite me… so…”

“Like this?” Changmin sinked his teeth into Yunho’s neck applying a soothing medicine with his tongue after each bite.

“Changminnie…” Changmin’s head jerked to meet Yunho’s eyes.

“Say it again!”

“Changminnie… please” Changmin’s hand slipped to Yunho’s cock.

“Please what… Hyung?” Yunho was far from producing any logical words at that moment and just sinked to his knees and started to show what he meant (being a man of actions he is). He sucked him fervently until Changmin could not handle it anymore. He jerked him up pushing their bodies to the bars.

“Mine” Changmin groaned.

And proved it in all possible ways and positions the whole night.

 

*

 

On the following morning Yunho was as happy as an adopted puppy.

On the following morning Changmin finally stopped snapping at his team.

On the following morning a lot of money was transferred between the departments and Heechul bought a new stereo system for himself.

On the following morning Siwon came to bring the usual med packs for the FD and could not find Changmin to finally ask him out on a date.

On the following morning Siwon was passing a fire truck on his way back to hospital.

On the following morning Siwon tried to persuade everyone to hold a prayer service for that truck as it seemed to have been possessed by an evil spirit which tried to destroy the car.

Starting the following morning the distance between the FD and Police reached minimum length thanks to disheveled hair, dazed eyes, throaty moans, loving bites, ripped clothes and used handcuffs.

    


End file.
